Luck
by zacluver73
Summary: Luck:the forse that seems to operate for good or evil in a person's life. When Gabriella is left alone in a cabin in the Rocky Mtns, what will she do to entertain herself? One shot, ZAAngels write-off challenge theme 2. Rated M for sexual content and lang


**This is my first ever entry for the ZAAngels write off Challenge. I am so excited to finally enter one, even though I probably won't win. But whatever, you never know if you don't try! Haha Please read and review! Thanks Guys :)**

**Theme: **Winter Vacation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of High School Musical or the characters in the fanfic, I am not making any profit off of this, and it is purely for fun. No copyright intended.

_**Luck**_

What is Luck exactly? Is it getting an A on an exam that you thought you most surely failed because you were out partying the night before? Is it being in the right place at the right time, like missing the bus one day, and having to take the next one when in fact the one you usually take broke down about three miles away? Or is it winning the lottery causing you to win millions of dollars and never having to work another day in your lifetime? Well, by definition, luck is the force that seems to operate for good or ill in a person's life, as in shaping circumstances, events, or opportunities.

But, Gabriella Montez was not one that believed in Luck. She was strictly mathematically and scientifically based in all of her thoughts and beliefs. If there was no tangible evidence, then there was no way that the said idea or thought could be true. If she had by chance got an A on a test, it was because she had paid attention in class and the information was there, but she didn't realize it. If she missed the bus, it was a coincidence that the other broke down. And if she was to win the lottery, which she hadn't, it would be because her system of picking the same numbers every time would eventually be the right combination, and not just sheer luck. But, that the events of the following evening forced her to rethink her belief of luck.

---

**December 28****th****, 2009**

**Cabin in the Rocky Mountains**

**6:00 pm**

"Gabs, are you positive that you don't want to go?" Taylor asked sitting down next to her on the squishy leather sofa. They, being Chad and Taylor, had been bugging her all day to go with them tonight, but she didn't want to be the third wheel. The recently formed couple was going out for a bit of late night skiing for Taylor and snowboarding for Chad and insisted that Gabriella go with them, but being polite, knowing that they wanted to be together, gently declined and said she wasn't feeling well.

"Yes Tay, I'm positive." Gabriella smiled softly and giggled a little. "I just want to stay here and get some rest. And maybe even get caught up in a good book" She smiled softly once again and slid down on the couch and propped her feet up onto the coffee table that was littered with magazines.

"Alright, I guess I'll stop pushing you. But are you sure you'll feel safe all by yourself? I mean, what if an axe murderer comes to the door and there's no one here to protect you." Gabriella burst out laughing and put her hands over her face, shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"Taylor, we are in the middle of nowhere, what are the chances of someone coming to the door at all, let alone an axe murderer?" Taylor laughed a little realizing that Gabriella was probably right. Plus, they were about a mile away from the nearest slopes, how was anyone even going to know that the cabin was there anyway?

"Alright Gabi, we'll be back later." Taylor stood up and pulled her coat on over the many layers that were already on her body. While zipping up the coat, Chad walked into the living room wearing just his snow pants and an under armor shirt, earning himself a nasty glare from his significant other.

"Chad you can't be serious, it is like negative degrees out there, you are going to freeze your ass off in just that." Taylor was fuming as she walked over to Chad, who took a step back, feeling the tenseness in the air.

"Calm down Tay, I have my boarding jacket too, I'll be fine." He held up his hands in defense and reached behind him to pick up the black jacket, probably thinner than the under armor that was hugging his body. "See, it's right here."

"Chad! That is not going to keep you warm!" She crossed her arms and popped out a hip staring at him. Gabriella giggled as she watched the confrontation before her. Deep down, Gabriella would have loved to be in Taylor's shoes, arguing with her significant other about something that wasn't that important, which would be quite impossible seeing as she didn't have a boyfriend. Sure she had dated a lot of guys, but none of them had the spark of passion in it like Taylor's and Chad's relationship; there was just no raw emotion of pure lust between her and the guys.

Chad looked down and then back up with a smirk plastered onto his lips. "Tay, I don't need a jacket to keep me warm, I've got you. I get really hot when you're around me." Taylor's strong posture softened a bit and her arms fell to her side, showing that she was breaking. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chad's tactics, but it seemed to work for him.

"Really?" Taylor asked quietly with a bit of hope in her tone. Chad smiled relieved that he had gotten out of this fight without having to wear multiple more layers under his jacket. He took a step forward and cupped her cheek, about to lean in and kiss her.

"Really…" he touched his lips against hers and Gabriella sighed. She had to get them out of the cabin if she was ever going to get some peace and quiet.

She stood up and cleared her throat, causing the two glassy-eyed love birds to turn towards her. "The slopes are waiting guys, plus you can make out on the lift." Chad's eyes lit up and Taylor blushed before turning to the door and pulling on their gloves and opening the door, the freezing air instantly hitting Gabriella's bare arms causing her to shiver.

"Call us if you need anything Gabster." Chad said and smiled before pulling the door shut behind him. Gabriella sighed and walked slowly around the wooden cabin. The only sound left was that of the crackling fire in the fireplace and the wind blowing through the trees out in the winter landscape. She went into the small room that inhabited the bed that she slept in and her suitcase full of winter clothes. She opened the top of her suitcase and decided to put on a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a white V-neck tee shirt before heading to the small kitchen area. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of red wine that they had brought for new years, but was opened the night before because they all felt like drinking. After pouring herself a glass, she grabbed her book and retreated to the living room where she planned to spend her evening reading.

She was sitting on the couch reading with her knees up leaning against the arm rest and a blanket covering her legs. She looked up quickly from her page and grabbed her half empty glass of alcoholic beverage, slowly drawing a sip into her mouth and swallowing it. She continued to hold the glass in her hand and read further down the page, gently swirling the deep red liquid within the restraints on the glass. Just as she was about to flip the page…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gabriella jumped, spilling the staining liquid all over her white tee shirt. Her body froze as she looked over at the door that the sound had originated from, panic creeping through her body. Who the hell was at the door at, she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, 9:30 at night. Gabriella set down the glass of wine on the table where it was previously resting and looked down at the damage that it had done. The bottom of her shirt was ruined. Then it hit her, Chad and Taylor were back ad forgot their keys… duh… She was going to kill him for making her ruin her favorite shirt. She laughed at herself for thinking that it was an axe murderer, and walked up to the door. She held her shirt up, revealing her toned stomach as she unlocked the door and pulled it opened.

She was still looking down at her ruined shirt, and spoke without looking up, "At least you could have remembered your key's Chad, God you're an idiot" She looked up smiling but wasn't met by Chad's warm brown eyes, but instead by a pair of electrifying azure ones. Her body went into shock, unable to register what was happening as she continued to stare into the mesmerizing eyes.

He looked down at her naked stomach, her eyes following behind the trail that his made and looked down at the revealed skin. "I did that didn't I?" he spoke in a husky voice, lifting his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it a little.

"Oh umm, sorta but it's cool." She let the shirt fall down and looked back at his eyes and took a step back. "Who are you?" she said a little harshly and looked over his figure.

"Oh sorry, I'm Troy." He said and noticed that she was a little hesitant. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I was just wondering if, umm… there was a land line in here. I kind of got a little lost because I decided to go through the woods for a challenge instead of on the slopes and I can't find my way back, and my phone isn't getting any reception." Gabriella looked to the side, and saw what she assumed was his snowboard leaning against the outside of the cabin. She suddenly just realized that her arms were almost numb and the fire was flickering violently from the wind coming into the cabin, threatening to go out.

"Yeah, you can come in." she said smiling and stepped to the side so that Troy could enter the cabin. She closed the door behind him and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "I'm gonna go change. The phone is in the kitchen, or you could wait for me to get back, either's fine with me." She smiled a little and walked away from the attractive stranger into her small room for the second time that night. She stripped of the ruined garment and pulled on an all black long sleeve V-neck shirt that hugged her body perfectly, she pulled the top down while looking into the mirror so that more cleavage was showing than normal. Why was she doing this? Sighing and accepting her appearance, she closed her bag and walked back out into the main room.

Troy stood in the entrance and unzipped his coat, leaving him in only a black under armor shirt and his black boarder pants. He stooped down and took off his boots, not wanting to track snow into the house and stood up again, almost taking off his boarders pants but decided against it, mostly because his member was already excited from just seeing her toned stomach and thinking about his lips tracing over the smooth golden skin. He didn't even know who she was and he was turned on almost instantly when he saw her lifting her shirt.

"So why do you need a phone?" Gabriella said as she walked back into the room, wearing the new outfit, making sure that some of her shirt was up just a bit so that her stomach was showing because he seemed to like it when he saw it before. He snapped his head up and connected their gaze again, Gabriella guessed that he was thinking about something and she drew him out of his thoughts. But, seeing her stomach again and this time with more cleavage, he was imagining holding her pert breasts in his hands and kissing the perfectly golden skin, drawing him deeper into his thoughts about her. He felt his member harden a little more at the images in his head.

"I want to call the lodge and ask how to get back." He laughed a little causing Gabriella's insides to start to churn. He was extremely attractive, not just hot, but drop dead sexy. With every movement that he made a different muscle contracted or expanded causing his strong body to move beautifully. She could blatantly make out bulging muscles of his arms and chest and the defined abs covered by the black material.

"Oh, and I'm Gabriella by the way." She smiled and sat at one of the bar stools that was around the kitchen counter and pointed towards the phone, "It's right there." Troy smiled and took a step towards the phone, picking it up and dialing the desired number. Gabriella's eyes wandered over his body from behind. She couldn't believe how turned on she was just by being next to him, she could feel the wetness form beneath her lace underwear. It had been a long time since she had last had sex, and she was suddenly feeling the urge to do the dirty deed with a complete stranger.

"Dammit!" he proclaimed angrily and slammed the phone back onto the holder, and ran his hand through his golden hair.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said and crossed her legs and leaned onto the counter, her elbows supporter her on the table. Troy turned around and sat in a chair across from her and leaned back, crossing his toned arms across his stomach.

"The lodge didn't answer, and I have no fucking idea where I'm going." Troy said and let his head fall back closing his eyes. The temperature was constantly dropping and it was getting progressively darker, he had to get back out there and find his way back or else he was going to have to spend the night in the frigid weather.

"Oh, well what are you going to do?" Gabriella was getting excited but she didn't know why. Troy lifted his head back up and stared into her eyes before looking at his boarding boot and coat and sighing.

"I have to get going; if it gets any darker I'm going to hit a tree or something." He pushed himself up and headed towards his stuff that had thawed in the doorway, now free of snow. He pulled up the leg of his pants and picked up the boot, and began to put it onto his foot. "Thanks Gabriella." He said and pulled the other show on and lacing them both, preparing for the extreme weather once again, though his cheeks were still lightly pink for earlier.

Gabriella watched his powerful body work and decided something, she really wanted sex. She had forgotten how much she missed it, and now that this Adonis was in front of her, all of her desires came flooding back to her. If she knew one thing for certain, he was not leaving this cabin tonight.

"Troy, you can't go out there… it's almost pitch black and it's freezing. What if you can't find your way back to the slopes?" Gabriella leaned in the doorway and crossed her arms under her chest. She watched as Troy flipped his golden hair out of his eyes and looked over at her, and she thought that she saw the same desire as she was feeling in his eyes. His gaze traveled over her body and stopped at the exposed skin of her midriff.

"What else am I supposed to do Gabriella? I have no where to go, and my car is at the bottom of the mountain." Troy stood up and reached for his coat.

"Stay here tonight." Her mouth spoke before her brain had a chance to intercept the message. Her body was shaking with anticipation, she couldn't believe that she had just said that, but by the smirk that appeared on Troy's lips confirmed that she had in deed said that out loud.

"I can't impose Gabriella, plus you don't even know me." God he was going to make her beg for it. He knew just as well as she did that she was turned on, he knew that her body was heating up with every passing second, and he knew that he felt the exact same thing. Troy glanced over her body again, lingering on her plump chest and tight stomach.

"No it's fine, I promise." Gabriella insisted and finished her wine that was on the table in one gulp. This was not like Gabriella, she wasn't much of a one night stand kind of person, and this it what it looked like it was turning into. "Plus, it's a little creepy all by myself, I could use a little company." She smiled and bit her lip seductively.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Troy asked one more time and stopped getting ready to head back out into the bitter temperature. The heat between their two bodies was growing rapidly and Troy was almost certain that he couldn't leave without a release, which happened to be the beautiful brunette in front of him. "You won't regret seeing me tomorrow morning?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head no, "Nah I think I can put up with you face for a little while, I mean it's not horrendous." Troy laughed also and sat down on the couch to begin the process of taking off all of the stuff that he worked so had to put on. "I'll go make some hot chocolate… Do you need any clothes or anything?"

Troy looked at her confused and smirked a little, "Gabriella…" God she loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue, "You're clothes look really good on you, but on me... I don't think so." He smiled playfully and pulled off the boots.

"I mean that my friend Chad is also staying here and I don't think that he would mind if you borrowed his clothes." She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest, taking in his presence.

"I was kidding Gab, I have clothes in my backpack in case I ever got stuck someone." She pouted and threw a towel at his head that was hanging on the rack in the kitchen. "Hey now, was that necessary?" He asked smiling and stood up. She couldn't believe that it was this easy to flirt with him, she hung on every word that came out of his mouth and every movement of his powerful body.

"Yeah it was, now just get changed while I get this ready." She left the room, giving him some space to change and placed the kettle on the stove to heat up the water. As soon at the kettle began to whistle, she pulled out the mugs and poured the brown powder into them, then added enough water. She stirred the drink and then went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, whip cream, and chocolate sauce. She couldn't help but blush at the fact that as soon as she saw the whipped cream and chocolate, she thought of licking it off of Troy's body. But, pushing that to the back of her mind, she added some milk to each drink and then placed 2 marshmallows, whipped cream, and topped it all off with drizzled chocolate. She returned the bottles and everything that she used to its original position and grabbed a mug in each hand.

Looking down at her feet and the mugs so that she wouldn't trip or spill any of the hot chocolate, she walked back into the living room. "I hope you don't mind, but I added some milk and marshmallows and whipp…" Gabriella looked up after entering the room, completely shocked that Troy wasn't finished getting changed, and had no shirt on. Her lungs felt like all of the air was sucked out of them and her mind went completely bank of all thoughts but the sex god in front of her. His powerful back was facing her, and the shirt was over his arms but not his head yet, she had caught him right before he was about to pull the white material over his head. As if it was slow motion, he turned around and began to pull the shirt completely over his head.

Before his task was completely, Gabriella's eyes wandered down over the tanned torso of the lost snowboarder and gasped, able to catch a glimpse of what was hidden under the black of his shirt before. His defined washboard abs immediately caught her attention, but the muscles of his sides slowly coming together to form a 'v' that disappeared under the top of his jeans captivated her full attention. When her eyes continued to venture further south, the bulge in his jeans wasn't very well concealed. Gabriella gasped for breathe and as he finished pulling the shirt over his head, he looked down. During this time, the muscles in her hand gave out and one of the mugs went crashing to the hard wooden floor, shattering it and sending the scolding liquid in all directions.

"Shit! I'm such a fucking klutz!" Gabriella stepped back to avoid the hot liquid and sharp glass as her cheeks immediately begin to burn with a deep blush. She looked over at Troy who was smirking slightly, and then adverted her gaze to the floor again.

Troy moved towards her, careful not to step in the dangerous area so that he didn't split his foot open. He went into the kitchen and got some towels before returning to the living room and getting down on his hand and knees, starting to clean up the mess. He looked up at her while sitting back on his heels and smirked again, "I know that it's hard to concentrate when I don't have clothes on, but at least you could help me clean this up…" he said and tossed her a towel before returning to cleaning the sticky floor.

"Sorry" she spoke softy and set the other mug down, immediately beginning to help clean up the mess. "And I'm not the only one that can't stay calm when the other is showing a little skin…" Gabriella didn't make eyes contact, but she knew that he had stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy said and crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriella stood up and leaned her back against the door frame, letting a smirk overcome her lips and the towel she was cleaning with drop to the floor, the mess now forgotten.

"It means," she paused and licked her lips seductively, "that your eyes haven't left my stomach or breasts since you got here. Do you like what you see?" Gabriella smiled triumphantly and crossed her arms across her stomach waiting for his response.

Troy smiled again, this time standing up and wiping his hands on the towel and throwing it onto the floor too, stepping closer in front of her. "You know as well as I do that I definitely find you extremely attractive and you find me attractive, but the bigger question is," he gently grabbed each of her wrists with his hands and pinned them above her head leaning into her, "How far are you willing to go with a complete stranger?"

She felt the pulses running through her body originating from her core as his hot breathe trailed down her neck. His lips haven't touched her yet, but he was driving her mad. She pulled her arms, but his grip was too strong for her to break loose. Giving into him, she closed her eyes and moved her head to the side allowing her better access to her neck, but he wasn't going to touch her until she answered his question. "I'll go how ever far you want me to Troy." That was what Troy wanted to hear, and a smiled appeared on his lips before he made contact with the boiling skin of her neck. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, and tasted even better to him than she smelled. He earned a light moan from her, and it brought him to the realization that she was wearing way to many clothes.

He released her wrists, which almost instantly found their way into his hair. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her darkened eyes for a second to make sure she was okay before connecting their lips. His hands followed the curve of her torso and clung to the bottom of the tight black shirt that had been taunting him since his arrival. He began pulling the cotton material over her head, breaking away from her lips to completely rid her of the offending material. Gabriella was eager to connect their lips once again, but was more eager to get her hands on the muscular torso she had had a glimpse of a mere ten minutes ago. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled his over his head too. They immediately found each other's lips as Gabriella's hands roamed over his muscular back and stomach. He groaned into her mouth and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her flush against him.

Troy moved to her neck again and delicately nudged his fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants and hooked his thumb, little by little pushing them down over the subtle curve of her hips. Gabriella was so relieved that she had chosen to wear sexy underwear consisting of a mix of lace and silk rather than the panties with cartoon characters on them. After pushing the pants completely to the floor, he had found her sensitive spot on her neck and was certain that he was leaving his mark on her skin.

"Fuck… Holy Shit!... The bed Troy, the bed…" Gabriella moaned out softly as her hands pulled at the hair on the back of his head.

Troy stopped sucking on her sensitive spot and moved to nibble softly on her ear. His hands slipped slowly to her lower back and down over her ass to the back of her legs. He squeezed a little causing Gabriella to moan a little more. "Wrap your arms around my neck Brie." Gabriella would have gotten on her knees and barked like a dog if he had asked her too, so without hesitancy, Gabriella secured her arms around her strong neck. He connected their lips passionately and contracted the muscles in his arms, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, which she did.

He pushed her against the wall before turning around to head towards the room he had seen her walk into before when she changed. Gabriella broke their lips apart and began to kiss down his neck while he walked with her in his arms. Troy groaned and opened his eyes to see where he was going, easily finding his way to the small room with the queen size bed inside. He walked through the doorway, kicking the wooden door shut behind him because she had said that there were other people also staying in the cabin and they would be back sometime in the early hours of the morning. He placed one knee on the bed before leaning over and letting her body fall into the comforts of the white bed, she instantly felt the cold air surround her heated body as he took a step back to unbutton his pants and push them to the floor, the true stiffness if his member making itself present.

She propped herself up on the bed and watched him digging through the pockets of his jeans. "Troy… please…" Gabriella whined out, missing his touch completely even though it had only been about thirty seconds. Her mouth was dry and her hair a tangled mess, and seeing the man who was about to fuck her to worlds end standing in front of her in nothing but boxers was doing nothing for her. She needed him badly.

"Dammit! I don't have a fucking condom!" He exclaimed and threw his wallet to the floor, pissed that he didn't have one on his person. She smiled genuinely at the fact that he wanted to protect her from getting pregnant, but her pulsating core was in much more need at the moment.

"The pill … I'm on the pill…." She moaned and pushed her hips upward, simulating the thrusting motion. Her eyes snapping shut as the desire for him grew greater. "God I need you now…" she moaned out loud and Troy sighed relieved because there was no way he would be able to not have sex now that he was this hard.

"Thank God…" he said and hovered over her body on the bed. He captured her lips with his and cupped the back of her neck tangling his hand in her hair while simultaneously taking the stress away from her neck. Her hands roamed over his body and made their way down to his dick, lightly stroking the hardened member from base to tip. He broke their lips apart again to stop her. "If you do that, I'm gonna cum before I even get close to entering you…" he spoke and she stopped. Gabriella didn't know if she would be able to handle no actual intercourse.

Troy reached behind her and unclasped black and pink bra before pulling it down her shoulders and tossing the unwanted material across the room. "You are so beautiful Brie." He said huskily and kissed down to her breasts, gently sucking on her hardened nipple before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. His hand slipped in between her legs and began to run along her now drenched folds and the soaking wet silk and lace panties that were covering her. She moaned with every movement that he made towards her and began to thrust her hips to match the rhythm of his ministrations.

"Troy, just fuck me… No more foreplay, I just want to feel you inside me right now… deep inside me. Next time we can have as much foreplay as you want" she pleaded and looked into his eyes. He passionately connected their lips before hooking his fingers in the lace of her panties and sliding them down her legs. She did the same with his boxers and tossed them onto the floor.

Troy grabbed her leg behind her knee and pinned it up, opening her legs even further. Gabriella could feel the molten liquid coming from her core while he rubbed her a little more, making sure that she was wet enough that it wouldn't hurt her when they started the main event. Gabriella moaned loudly and grasped at the sheets around her body. Troy figured she was wet enough and positioned his dick at her entrance.

Gabriella whimpered as he applied pressure on her core, not actually entering her yet, but frustrating her even more. Troy looked down at the woman below him and couldn't believe how lucky it was that he had chosen to stop at this cabin tonight. She was the most beautiful woman that he had even been with, and was even more beautiful with her red cheeks from being sexually frustrated, her messed up hair from his hands tangling themselves in it, and her swollen lips from their lustful kisses.

She whimpered again, and Troy decided that he was going to not make her wait anymore and finally send her soaring. With ease, he pushed into her tunnel and heard her moan. His dick felt like it was on fire from the hot liquid, and she was so tight that he could feel her core pulsating. He continued to ease into her, going deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of her very tight canal. "Fuck, you are so tight Gabriella…" he moaned out and sucked on her bottom lip.

All that she could let out was a small whimper and a moan. Her hands had moved to gripping his shoulders as Troy pulled out again only to push back in a little bit faster than the last time. He moaned as she tightened the muscles of her hips around his when he was deep inside of her, "Fuck baby..." he breathed out and continued the motions, gradually getting faster and faster until her was thrusting in and out of her. Her hips matched every thrust and her nails began to rake across his back leaving long red scratches.

"Oh Troy! Shit… fuck me baby, uuhhhh!!!!" Gabriella moaned out and spread her legs a little wider if that was even possible and allowed him to push just a little bit deeper into her, inadvertently allowing him to hit her g-spot perfectly. "aaahhhh, right their baby, shit… again, harder."

Troy could feel the sweat drip down his skin as he continued to please the absolute goddess below him. He listened and responded to everything that she wanted. "I'm gonna cum Brie, but I'm not going without you…"

"A little more Troy…. Harder please, just a little more. Hold on Troy…" She begged him and he obeyed. He pounded in and out of her hitting the same spot and causing her to moan a little louder every time. He moved his hand between them and massaged her clit as he continued to plunge inside of her. That had seemed to do the trick, "I'm so close to the edge baby..." She moaned over and shut her eyes tightly. He took every ounce of strength that he had left in him and went into her faster, harder, and deeper than before. She screeched and her body began to vibrate as she was taken to cloud nine as the orgasm raged through her body. She released, and Troy followed suite, spilling his seed into her cavern. He continued to thrust in and out of her throughout her orgasm.

Troy collapsed off to her side a little in order not to crush her, but their bodies still connected in the most intimate of ways. He kissed any part of her that he could reach without straining his tired body.

"Fuck that was amazing…" Gabriella whispered and pulled him closer to her. Her breath was still uneven and her skin was shining and sticky with sweat.

"mmm hmmm" Troy responded and laid his head on to pillow next to hers. Gabriella knew that a guy's first instinct after sex was to sleep, it wore them out and Troy was no exception. He pushed himself up and slowly pulled himself out of her core and she gasped as the cold air filled the now empty space of her core. Both of them worked together to get under the covers and he pulled her naked figure to his body and ran his hand gently along her hip and leg and side. "How do you feel?" he asked and closed his eyes.

Gabriella felt guilty, he needed to sleep. "I feel amazing Troy." She spoke softly and intertwined their fingers in front of her. "But you need to sleep…"

"I'm fine Brie, I don't want to miss anything." He said softly and moved a little under the blanket, bringing her even closer to him. Gabriella went to protest but Troy started speaking again. "It was really lucky that I stopped here tonight instead of one of the other cabins."

Gabriella smiled, she had never believed in luck, but couldn't bring herself to object to him and say it wasn't luck, but just another coincidence. She sighed contently and snuggled further under the covers with a guy that she had no problem seeing herself with in the future. "Yeah I guess so, but you really need to sleep Troy, I'm exhausted, so you must be completely wiped out."

"Yeah, but I just want to talk to you." He stated in an even quieter tone before letting out a big yawn. Troy could tell he wasn't going to make it much longer, he was more than exhausted like Gabriella said and knew that he would crash within the next ten minutes, but he wanted to get to know more about Gabriella… and he didn't want to waste any time doing something like sleeping."

"Troy, you're gonna need your energy for round two and three and four… and many more after that, so sleep baby." Gabriella cooed and turned around in his arms and kissed him square on the lips. He smiled tiredly and then closed her eyes and pulled her tighter, finally letting sleep overcome his fatigued body. Gabriella though about it as sleep overcame her too, she was lucky that Troy had come to her door that night, changing her opinion completely on the matter of one thing:

_Luck_

**I hope everyone liked it :) Please review! **

**If you want to vote for my story, please do!!!!!! Every one counts, and you don't have to sign up for anything to vote. I will post a link to the page for voting.. thanks so much everyone! I love you all :)**

**Love, Zacluver73 **


End file.
